In recent years, communication techniques using visible light have been used in a variety of fields due to the development of wireless communication systems. For example, in the field of medicine, a bio-sensor has been used to analyze biological materials including blood. The bio-sensor may be inserted into a human body, and may perform communication with an external terminal such as a watch, a patch, a band, etc. using visible light. The bio-sensor may receive a light source signal from the external terminal, and may generate electrical power based on the acquired amount of light to transmit a signal, when the acquired amount of light is more than or equal to a threshold value.
A transmission performance of the bio-sensor may be determined according to the depth by which the bio-sensor is inserted into the human body. This is because an amount of light used for signal transmission in the bio-sensor is influenced by the depth to which the bio-sensor is inserted into the human body.
More specifically, in a case where the depth to which the bio-sensor is inserted into the human body is larger than or equal to a threshold value, the bio-sensor can perform communication with the external terminal only if an amount of light capable of passing through skin is used to correspond to the depth. If the amount of light capable of passing through the skin is not used in the bio-sensor, the external terminal cannot decode the signal received from the bio-sensor.
Visible light transmitted from the bio-sensor may be scattered or dispersed by moisture such as sweat. Further, when locations of the bio-sensor and the external terminal for signal transmission/reception do not accurately match each other, communication between the bio-sensor and the external terminal cannot be performed. Thus, in view of these and other problems, it is necessary that the amount of light of the bio-sensor is used through an adaptive adjustment. However, the amount of light of the bio-sensor is fixedly used according to the related art, so an improved apparatus and method for addressing the above-described problems are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.